Coming Back for More
by mag721
Summary: Puck and Rachel are dancing around their feelings for each other. And the thing is? Rachel is tired of dancing. Puckleberry one-shot with Mike/Rachel friendship. Written for Novice242, winner of my Support Stacie Auction


**AN: This story is three things: (a) dedicated to the AWESOME Novice242 for the Support Stacie Auction, (b) the longest one-shot I've written so far [over 13,000 words not including ANs, line breaks, or lyrics!], and (c) probably one of my faves that I've done so far [not to be biased or anything lol]. Please R&R!**** :o) Oh, and I don't own anything...  
**

_**

* * *

Coming Back for More **_

Rachel and Puck were dancing around each other. No, literally, they were; Mr. Schuester had paired them together for "Total Eclipse of the Heart," a song that he explained would be very dramatic with heavily focused choreography. This song featured Rachel on lead vocals with Kurt as the "mysterious and unseen male voice," as Mr. Schue liked to call it; in his opinion, the song would be their "showstopper" for Regionals. As far as choreography was concerned, Kurt would be "lurking and unseen" so he would be creeping around the group in ballet-like movements. Rachel, being the tiniest girl, and Puck, being the strongest male, were pushed together because Mr. Schue wanted the song to include complicated lifts and leaps. The other pairings would be "keeping Kurt from reaching Rachel" by doing moves similar to Puck and Rachel, but not as elaborate. Apparently, Mr. Schue was all about telling a story, and truth be told, it was an intriguing concept for this song. Puck was pleased his guns were getting noticed even if it meant being close to the center of attention by dancing with Rachel. She, of course, was pleased with being lead even if it meant having to put her full trust in Puck.

So yeah, they really _were _dancing around each other.

But, that being said, Puck and Rachel were now also dancing around each other figuratively: dancing around their feelings, to be exact. See, it all started their very first rehearsal. Puck had joked around the lyric _Every now and then I fall apart_, hinting to Rachel that he could make her fall apart every time, if she knew what he meant. She turned and locked eyes with him.

To his surprise, she didn't blush or admonish him for being crass. She simply quirked an eyebrow and said, "I'm sure you could, Noah," with a smile that made him think she was challenging him.

Puck's eyes glazed over at her remark, and his brain was trying to process the hidden undertones he knew had to be in her comment somewhere.

"Come on, Noah. Get your mind out of the gutter, and let's work on these lifts," she called to him before he realized she wasn't even in the space in front of him anymore.

Puck didn't know what to make of Rachel at that point, because by the third rehearsal, he was joking with her about their choreography and the fact that he had to lift her by her upper waist.

"You know," he smirked, "if I just moved my hand a little farther up, I could totally be touching your boob."

"That's a keen observation, Noah," she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, finally, I can get a little Berry action," he grinned shamelessly, expecting her to threaten him with an inch of his life if he even thought about touching her inappropriately.

Instead, she just smiled up at him through her lashes, shrugged her shoulders noncommittally, and walked away, sending a flirty glance over her shoulder as she went.

It was those secret moments in private they shared that surprisingly made them more comfortable with each other in public. It was almost as if they were friends. But it was more than that. And they both knew it, and yet, at the same time, they didn't know it. It went on and on like this for a few weeks; the other Glee members had come to terms that Rachel and Puck were in their own little bubble, though neither wanted to admit it. It was clear that they were growing on each other. He calmed her diva attitude, and she pushed him to be better. It was a great balance, but they were always dancing around the edge of something more.

By the fifth weekly rehearsal, Mr. Schuester insisted on Rachel and Puck practicing on their own, so they were scheduled to meet every Wednesday during their free study period until they had the lifts perfected. Mr. Schue was so gung-ho about this song being perfect that he wouldn't listen to Puck's grumblings or Rachel's assertions that they were doing just fine with the group.

See, though neither of them realized what the other was thinking; they were both thinking along the same wavelength. In Glee rehearsals, they could get away with joking and flirting because there was always someone around, but if they were left alone, someone could end up doing something or making a comment that could be the turning point in their relationship.

* * *

On that next Wednesday, Rachel was a little nervous about practice. She had been putting up a strong front lately, but somewhere between sassy comments and snide remarks, they actually began talking and learning more about each other, and she realized something while she was waiting for Puck to arrive. She liked him. She liked his brash attitude and stupid comments, because it was in such stark contrast to his good heart and his strong arms. It was the way he smelled, the way he held her steady after coming down from a lift, and the way he smiled at her when she commended him for doing a good job. It was all of those reasons, and she wasn't sure when it started. But she knew one thing: she couldn't let on, because she didn't want to open her heart and risk getting hurt.

Puck had always thought it was stupid to have a free period for the last class of the day. Seriously, what was really keeping him from just leaving school early? Usually he did anyway, but now Mr. Schue had him spending his Wednesday afternoons dancing with Berry. So, he took his time getting to rehearsal; he needed to think about what was going on with him and Rachel. Ever since they had this special part in this song together, she had been more comfortable with him. She was fun and flirty; oftentimes, she gave as good as she got. She was constantly surprising him, and he found that it was more than wanting sex with Rachel; it was her smile, her eyes, her voice, her determination. It was all of those things, but Puck kept his mouth shut. He was supposed to be a stud, a ladies' man. He couldn't turn into a one-woman man. It wouldn't do his reputation any good. Plus, he was still reeling from Quinn's rejection a few months ago. Quinn was right; he was a Lima loser. Puck knew Rachel didn't see him that way, but when you've been told something so many times, it's hard not to believe it yourself. There was too much drama in his life to let Berry in.

He walked in the auditorium to find Rachel listening to her iPod and dangling her feet over the edge of the stage.

"Whatcha listening to?" he asked casually.

Without looking up, she answered, "'You Can Be as Loud as the Hell You Want (When You're Makin' Love).'"

Puck stood stunned and unsure where that came from, but he had to admit it was kinda hot coming from Rachel Berry's mouth. Then she looked up to found him staring at her, and she gazed back with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, I know I can," he said, leering at her and expecting her to blush and break eye contact. "But what about you?" She blushed, but didn't look away. Feisty, he thought.

She never answered, so he asked again, "So, you gonna tell me what you're listening to or not?"

"I already answered you, Noah," she smiled sweetly, showing him her iPod, which was playing the song from _Avenue Q_.

Oh. It was a song. Well, there goes that line of thinking. There was a slight part of Puck that was disappointed. But, he had to give her serious props for making him think she was talking about sex. He reached down a hand to help Rachel to her feet. She took it graciously, ignoring the sizzle of electricity she felt as they touched.

"Bummer," Puck shrugged. "I should've known it was some lame Broadway tune and not really your thoughts about dirty bedroom talk."

"Who said it wasn't?" she hinted, winking saucily.

Puck's eyes darkened as he regarded Rachel carefully. He stepped closer, careful not to touch her. His presence loomed over her, but she didn't shrink away. Rachel tried to not become lightheaded at his close proximity. She could feel the heat (and was that desire?) emanating from his body.

He leaned close so that his breath fanned her face when he whispered, "You know you shouldn't say things like that. It's mean to tease."

"I know," she said in a soft, husky voice. "That's why I did it," she said with a cheeky grin.

She patted Puck's head like a child and he growled at her, trying to resist the urge to grab her, kiss her, and possibly see if she really would be as loud as she teased. Oh, screw it, he thought, about to reach for her. Then, Rachel giggled as she attempted to skip away from him, but he was quicker. He looped his arm around her waist and hauled her back to him. They stood mere centimeters apart, and Rachel saw that Puck's look of irritation had changed from frustration to lust to care in a matter of seconds. Her heart was beating out of her chest at the palpable sexual tension filling the air between them.

Oh, just do it, Rachel, she thought to herself, just before she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Puck needed no further encouragement. He snaked his arms around her waist, his fingers playing with the slivers of skin at her hips that were revealed when she laced her arms around his neck. Rachel's lips were hesitant at first, but feeling his hands on her hips gave her a sense of confidence to deepen the kiss. She angled her mouth to trace his lower lip with her tongue. Right as he opened his mouth to grant her entrance, she sucked on his bottom lip and gently nibbled on it, causing him to groan and pull her closer until there was no space between them. She plundered his mouth with her tongue, wondering why it had taken her so long to give into this feeling. She sighed with pleasure as he moved his lips to find the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met. He grabbed her thigh and hitched it at his waist, making her moan involuntarily at the friction it caused. Then, after a minute or so of tasting, teasing, and touching, it was as if Puck realized what he was doing, for he pulled away quickly and bolted from the room. Rachel watched him leave and tried to pretend that his obvious rejection of her advances didn't sting in the slightest bit, but it was all in vain. It hurt her more than she wanted to admit. Instead of running after him (which she figured would make things worse), Rachel just sat on the stage and cried.

* * *

Puck was such an idiot. He roamed the halls trying to clear his head from the mind-blowing kiss he'd just shared with Rachel. He could still feel the tingle of her lips on his. Groaning, he punched a locker as he paced the hallway. He had to stop this. He couldn't possibly like-_like _Rachel Berry. Well, he _could_, but that would be totally stupid, wouldn't it be? Puck shook the thoughts from his head. He was letting himself get too involved with Berry, and he couldn't have that happen. He needed to do something to get his badass rep back. Just as he was struggling with his internal monologue, a new Cheerio, Natalie, came strutting her stuff down the hallway toward him. Oh yeah, that could definitely get his mind off of Berry. He pushed away the guilt he felt at that statement, and put on his signature Puck smirk. It didn't take much persuading on his part (seriously, high school girls were _so _easy sometimes). And that's how, from that day on, he got a standing sex date with Natalie in the janitor's closet during seventh period (Well, other than the days he'd have to rehearse with Berry. He knew he was headed into douche territory with his actions, but he wasn't going to leave Rachel hanging like that. Jesus, Mary, and Moses help him if he dropped the ball on practice. He was a jerk, but he wasn't stupid.) Yeah, anyway back to Natalie. That was just what he needed. Wasn't it?

* * *

Rachel was wiping her tears and collecting her bags to leave when the auditorium door cracked open and her head flew to the sound. She hoped against all hopes that it was Puck coming back, but one glance at the lanky teen coming toward the stage told her it was stupid to wish.

"Oh!" the boy said in surprise. "Rachel?"

Rachel smiled weakly at the quiet Asian in front of her. She wasn't expecting Mike in the auditorium after school. "Hello, Michael," she replied calmly.

Mike approached her cautiously, as if he was worried about startling her even more. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He didn't know Rachel very well, but the tear stains on her cheeks were a new sight to him. He'd never seen her ever show any other emotion other than steely determination and occasional divaness. "Wait, are you crying?" Mike questioned.

Rachel sniffed as she chuckled ruefully. "Yes, Michael, but I'm all right," she tried.

Mike looked at her skeptically. He hopped up on the stage and scooted next to her, legs dangling parallel to hers. "Rachel, it doesn't look like you're all right," he countered. He took in her hunched form and red nose, and his heart broke a little for her. "I know we're not great friends or anything," he started, "but I'll listen if you want to talk..." He trailed off, unsure if Rachel would take up his offer.

Rachel looked up in slight surprise at his words. Michael Chang was a kind, but quiet, jock who had never tormented her the way others had. Yet, they never really spoke. Rachel figured him to be painfully shy. Still, she thought he was terribly sweet for offering his ear to listen to her problems. So she told him the whole story. He nodded in understanding when she mentioned her feelings for Puck. It was clear he had assumed they were dating or at least on the brink of it.

When Rachel got to the end and a few tears leaked from her eyes again, Mike leaned into her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Aww, it'll be okay. Buck up, buttercup...er...Rachel," he stammered.

Rachel smiled at his accidental term of endearment. She had heard this phrase from his mouth before. Mike always had a way with making others feel encouraged by a simple word; it always seemed to mean more coming from him since he rarely spoke in the first place. Rachel looked at the apprehensive boy who was trying to read her expression. She smiled again, because she could really envision herself being friends with Mike Chang; if he wanted to be friends with her, that is.

"Thank you for listening, Michael," she said. She struggled to her feet, and he hopped up to stand beside her. "Oh, you never said what you were doing here in the first place. I didn't keep you from something important, did I?" she asked nervously.

Mike chuckled, "Oh no, sometimes I come to the auditorium to dance when I don't have sports practice."

"I see," Rachel nodded. "You are an exceptionally talented dancer, Michael."

Mike blushed at the compliment. This was the first real conversation he'd ever had with Rachel Berry, and he found he was enjoying himself. Rachel wasn't half as bad as she sometimes was in Glee or as Brittany and Santana made her out to be.

"Thanks, Rachel," he mumbled. "Hey, you wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?" she questioned.

"Anywhere," he shrugged. "A happy place."

For what seemed like the millionth time in a few short minutes, Rachel beamed widely. She sniffed the remnants of her tears away; she resolved herself to not think about Noah Puckerman right now. "That sounds lovely, Michael," she agreed.

He grinned as he offered a hand to her, which she accepted happily. They piled into his Jeep after she told Mike that her father had driven her to school today. They drove through town, talking about anything and laughing about everything. Rachel didn't have a clue where they were headed until they pulled up to the Baskin Robbins.

"Ice cream?" she asked. "Michael, do you understand the harmful effects dairy products have on your vocal cords?" she admonished a sheepish Mike Chang.

He sighed as he shook his head with a smile. "First off, please call me Mike," he begged. "Michael makes me feel old like my dad." He winked, causing Rachel to blush.

"Oh!" Rachel peeped. "Okay, Mike..." she said hesitantly, eyes asking if that was right.

"See now? That wasn't so hard!" Mike exclaimed cheerfully, gently patting Rachel on the shoulder. He quickly skittered to her side of the car, opening the door like a perfect gentleman.

Rachel stepped out carefully, sighing, "I guess not."

"Secondly," Mike continued as they walked in the ice cream shop, "you can afford to spare your brilliant vocal cords for one night of wallowing. It's allowed."

"Thank you, Mike," Rachel whispered.

"You're welcome, Rach," he answered quietly.

They shared a quick grin before choosing their orders. Mike got two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough in a waffle cone, while Rachel chose a scoop of rainbow sherbet in a cup. They talked of school and glee club; Mike told her he'd been dancing since he was eight, and Rachel told him about the pageants she'd been in since she was three months old. They laughed and joked a lot too. Mike found that Rachel had a very subtle sense of humor. He liked that about her. When Mike finally dropped her off at her house, Rachel smiled, thinking that she had a wonderful time with Mike and was proud of herself that she didn't think of Noah once. Well, until that thought, that is, but whatever.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel was prodded outside by the sound of a vehicle horn. Intrigued, she peeked out the window to see Mike hanging out the window of his Jeep, waving for her to get a move on. She smiled and waved to him, grabbed her books, and skipped down the steps of the front porch to meet him.

"What a nice surprise, Mike! Thank you for the ride," Rachel greeted him cheerfully.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's shakin', bacon?" he asked with a wink.

Cocking her head slightly to the side, she blinked owlishly at him. "I'm Jewish. I don't eat bacon."

Mike stifled at chuckle at her innocent misinterpretation. "It's just an expre–" he started. "Oh, never mind," he good-naturedly waved it off.

They made easy small talk on the way to school. As they made their way through the halls of William McKinley High, neither was privy to the stares and glares being sent their way. They were simply enjoying each other's company in their newly-formed friendship. Two girls who had seen them walk by were not enjoying what they saw, however.

"What is Mike doing with RuPaul?" Santana asked rudely. She watched as Rachel laughed at something Mike said and turned to Brittany in disgust.

"Walking to class?" Brittany suggested, primping her bangs in her locker mirror, trying to identify why she felt jealous all the sudden.

"I know that genius," Santana sighed. "But why?"

"Well, how else would they get there?" Brittany shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes at her ditzy friend. Seriously, she loved Brittany; really, she did. But sometimes the girl was just a few crayons short of a standard Crayola box. She did, however, notice the hurt look Brittany was trying to hide as she watched Rachel and Mike walk down the hall together. The two weren't touching, but it was clear something had happened between yesterday when they had never spoken to today when they walked in practically as best friends. And Santana was going to find out what it was. She decided to go ask Puck what was going on; mainly because she knew he'd be jealous. After all, Puck had been not-so-secretly fawning over Berry in their Glee rehearsals for weeks. It was obvious he liked Manhands, but Santana didn't really blame him for not acting on it. Rachel Berry was pretty much still a freak, after all.

So, when Santana had the chance, she pulled Brittany toward Puck who was putting his book bag in his locker. She slammed the door to his locker to get his attention.

"Geez, Lopez, it's a good thing my hand wasn't in there!" Puck sneered.

"Whatever, Puck, it's not like you're any good with those hands anyway," she responded cattily.

He raised one eyebrow in a challenge, knowing full well that Santana knew firsthand (no pun intended) just the sort of things he could do with his hands, and he would be damned if she was going to try to deny it now. Santana huffed and crossed her arms when she realized he wasn't going to be baited by her remarks.

"So, I suppose you've seen RuPaul and Chang making nice this morning?" she asked casually, not looking up from the nail she was inspecting.

"Yeah, they were laughing and walking to class together," Brittany chimed in.

Santana took that moment to look up, and what she saw in Puck's face surprised her. It was jealousy, yes, but there was also a small amount of regret and hurt that Santana wasn't sure what to make of.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Puck," Santana advised. "After all, Mike would be stupid to get involved with that brand of Crazy."

Puck narrowed his eyes toward the two Cheerios. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "Are we done here, Lopez?"

Santana grinned wickedly. "Of course, we are, Puckerman," she said before flitting off arm-in-arm with Brittany.

Rachel with Mike? Puck didn't know what to think about that. He hadn't seen it with his own eyes yet, so he was only putting half-stock into what Santana said. But what if it was true? Puck sighed; there was nothing that he could do. He made that mistake when he left her in the auditorium. Still, he could ask Mike what the deal was, casually, of course. No need to make anyone think Puck had a reason to be upset by Rachel and Mike together.

"Puckerman!" a voice stopped him from making his way to find Chang.

"Yeah, Coach?" Puck groaned, turning to face Tanaka.

"I need a favor. Come here," Tanaka ordered, snapping his fingers and motioning for Puck to follow.

Puck hid his eye roll and trudged after Coach Tanaka. He'd have to wait to talk to Mike, but at least he was getting a free pass for first period.

* * *

As Rachel and Mike stopped at Rachel's locker, they were startled by the stocky mouth-breather that is Jacob Ben-Israel.

"Hello, my delicate Lovemuffin," Jacob cooed, getting way to close to Rachel's face.

She shrank away in repulsion and put her hands up to keep him from coming any closer.

"Jacob, have I not told you numerous times that I am not your 'lovemuffin' or any other term of endearment you make up for me? I have no interest in you, and I never plan to either," Rachel admonished.

"When will you give into me, Rachel?" Jacob pouted.

"Um, didn't you hear the lady?" Mike spoke up. "She said her answer was _never_. So I suggest you leave Rachel alone from now on. Got it?" He walked up to Jacob and stared him down, much like Rachel had seen Puck do before.

"Oh, sorry, Mike, I didn't realize…" Jacob stuttered, before quickly turning and rushing down the hallway in fear.

"He'll probably have a fictitious story about the two of us by the end of first period," Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, Rach," Mike replied. "I don't care what he thinks. You and I know we are just friends, right? That's all the matters." Mike was telling the truth; he liked Rachel and all, but only as friends. He knew she had feelings for Puck anyway. Mike was just glad they could be friends.

Rachel thought about this for a second then realized he was right. "This is very true," she concluded. Not for the first time in two short days was Rachel grateful to have a friend in Mike. "Thank you for standing up for me by the way," she said shyly, as he walked her to her first period class.

"No problem," Mike said absently. "You know, I could probably teach you some self-defense moves to use if Jacob bothers you again," he offered.

"Like some sneaky ninja moves?" she teased, eyes sparkling.

He stopped walking and turned to face her with a look of mock indignation. "Rachel Berry, I'm surprised you of all people would be stooping to such stereotypes. Just because I'm Asian does not mean I'm a ninja," Mike reproached playfully.

Rachel's eyes widened as she realized how her thoughtless comment could have hurt his feelings. "Oh, Mike, I'm sorry, I–"

"It's okay," he interrupted, leaning closer to her, "'cause I totally am. Just don't tell anyone." Then, he winked at her conspiratorially, causing her to giggle.

"Have a good day, Mike," she grinned and waved as she entered her first class.

"Later, Rachel!" Mike returned, heading in the opposite direction just as the bell rang.

* * *

Puck had been looking for Mike all day. He finally found him in the lunch line. He didn't know how to broach the subject with Chang (Broach? Geez, he was even starting to think in Berry-words). Puck really had no claim over Rachel, and it was his own fault. Still, he needed to know if Chang was already going after her.

"So, Chang, you and Rachel have been hanging out a lot lately?" he asked. Yeah, that was so not smooth or casual whatsoever.

Mike held back a snicker. He knew this conversation with Puck would be coming. "Well, only as of yesterday, Puck," he answered. "Why do you care?"

"No reason," Puck hesitated. "She won't give it up, you know," he added on as an afterthought.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Mike turned to him and patted his fellow jock on the shoulder. "It's okay. I don't care about that," he said. "I'm not you, remember?" he reminded Puck, as he playfully elbowed him in this side before sauntering off to find Rachel.

Puck stood there stunned for a second. Then, the fog lifted from his brain. "Hey!" he called resentfully after Mike.

* * *

In Glee a few weeks later, Mr. Schue sprang some interesting news on them.

"Good news, guys," he said, excitedly rubbing his hands together. "I've convinced Figgins to let us hold another fundraiser for Glee club."

Groans immediately filled the room.

"Please not another bake sale," Finn moaned.

"Please not another car wash!" Kurt cried, shooting a quick look at chagrined Mercedes, who apparently also remembered the incident at the last car wash.

"Nope," Mr. Schue explained. "This is going to be a little different. We're going to hold a Spring Talent Show."

"Talent Show?" Artie piped up.

"Sure!" Mr. Schue responded enthusiastically. "We'll organize a night where any student from William McKinley can showcase their hidden talents. And then we will charge admission for parents and friends to come."

"We should hold auditions, so we're not letting just anyone up onstage," Rachel suggested wisely.

"You're absolutely right," Mr. Schue agreed. "I'll get all the dates settled with Figgins, and we'll begin planning this. Since we're hosting the event, we will not perform as a group, but you can pair up or perform individually if you would like."

The group seemed a little more at ease after Mr. Schue explained the whole idea. They began to talk excitedly about prospective acts. Finn wanted to show off his drumming skills, and Mercedes wanted to belt out a Beyoncé song. Artie planned on performing some of his Def Poetry Jams. Tina and Quinn told Mr. Schue they were happy to sell tickets, but they didn't want to perform. Even Brittany and Santana were seemingly excited about the talent show; they wanted to do a dance routine, so they approached Mike, who was gathering his things next to Rachel and Matt.

"Mike, Matt, you're the best dancers. Would you like to team up with us and perform something?" Santana propositioned.

"Actually, I was going to ask Rachel if she wanted to do something," Mike answered, looking hesitantly at a surprised, but smiling, Rachel Berry.

"But, Mike, you're my boyfriend," Brittany whined. "Why are you hanging out with _her_?"

"Britt, we're not dating anymore. I already told you that," Mike reminded the blonde. He worked his jaw a few times before continuing, "You chose Santana, remember?"

Rachel gasped at the implications of his statement. She had heard the rumors that Santana swung both ways, but she had no idea that she had gotten Brittany over too.

"But Mikey," Brittany sulked.

"Brittany, you made your choice when you didn't want to give up your little trysts with Santana," Mike said firmly. "I told you I didn't want to share you."

Santana rolled her eyes at their silly argument. She grabbed Brittany's arm and began to pull her away. "Come on Britt, let him have Manhands if he wants."

Mike frowned at the nickname. "Don't talk about Rachel that way."

"Whatever," Santana threw over her shoulder as she led Brittany out the door.

Rachel watched them go before turning back to Mike and a stunned Matt. "Mike, I'm sorry about Brittany," she apologized, gently laying her hand on his arm.

"It's okay, Rach. I think I always knew something was going on between them, but I never wanted to admit it. Then, when I went to Britt's to surprise her one day..." he trailed off, obviously disturbed by what had happened.

"Oh, Mike," Rachel sympathized. "You will find a wonderful girl one day. I just know it."

"Thanks, Rach," he smiled weakly, before turning to Matt. "So, are you going to do a routine with them?"

"Heck no!" Matt recoiled. Rachel and Mike laughed at the look of horror on his face. "I was thinking about doing my own thing."

"Dancing?" Rachel questioned.

"No," Matt said quietly. "I've actually been studying ventriloquism," he shrugged, hoping no one would think it was silly.

"That is a very challenging talent, Matt! I'm proud of you!" Rachel beamed, and Matt realized what Mike had been telling him since he and Rachel had become friends. Rachel really was a pretty cool chick.

"Yeah, that is totally awesome, dude!" Mike said. "Up high!" he said, raising his hand for Matt to slap. "So, come on, Rutherford, tell me all the secrets to dummy talking," he prodded, as he and Matt made their way to the door. Mike quickly turned back. "You coming, Rachel?"

"Yes, just let me grab my things," Rachel answered, tossing her keys to Mike and waving them off with a smile.

She was putting her sheet music in her rolling bag when she felt more than saw Puck come up beside her. He hadn't spoken to her since that day in the auditorium, but they had spared each other a few glances every now and then. He always looked like maybe he was going to man up and apologize, but he never did. They were still rehearsing on Wednesdays, but the time was strictly professional at Rachel's insistence. She guessed she would never understand what happened between them that day.

"Well, Berry, you sure move on quickly," he sniped. Yeah, that wasn't exactly what he'd planned on saying, but watching the gag-worthy scene between Change and Berry just now changed his mind. He knew he wasn't being fair, but he opened his stupid mouth anyway.

Rachel looked at him with a certain bitterness in her eyes. "Only about as fast as you ran out the door," she whispered harshly.

_Ouch_.

Puck nervously wiped his hand on the back of his neck, searching for the right words to say, but Berry beat him to the punch.

"Noah, I really don't have the time or the energy to speak of our little incident right now," she sighed. There was no use trying to explain that her friendship with Mike was purely just that: a friendship. "Mike is waiting for me to go home; I drove this morning."

And with that, she flew from the room, and Puck wondered if this was how she had felt when he had been the one to run.

* * *

It was a dreary Thursday morning when Rachel got a voicemail message from Mike when she woke up.

_Rayberry, hey it's me. Look, I'm sorry I can't pick you up for school today, but my sister has show-and-tell this morning at her school, and I promised I would go as her awesome dancing ninja brother. I'll bring you a powdered doughnut to make it up to you in Glee. Laters._

Rachel giggled at her friend's silly message. She showered and dressed quickly before heading out to her car. She tried to start it, but all it did was sputter and die. Frantically, she tried again, and then another, and then a third and fourth time. Still, with the same results: dead.

She groaned as she leaned her head forward on her steering wheel. Of course, this would be the day that Mike couldn't pick her up or that her dads left for work already.

"Well, it looks like you'll be getting some extra exercise today," she mumbled to herself, as she pulled her roller bag behind her.

She made it about three blocks from her house when she felt a drop of rain fall on her head. Then, another and another, and then came the downpour.

"No, no, no!" she cried up at the sky. "Not today!" Rachel stomped her feet and shook her angry fists at the sky.

She panicked and searched her bag for her mini umbrella, but she couldn't find it. Realizing there was nothing she could do now but walk, Rachel trudged to school in the pouring rain.

"This is going to cause permanent damage to my vocal cords," she grumbled.

Then, slowly, a rickety truck pulled up next to her as the driver rolled down the window.

"Get in, Berry!" Puck shouted over the deluge.

Rachel looked at him, weighing her options but unsure if she would rather walk in the rain or take an awkward ride in Noah's truck.

"Berry! What are you doing?! Get in the damn truck before I haul you in it myself!" he yelled, startling her from her considerations.

She ran as best she could to the truck, and Puck hopped out to throw her bag in the back. Thankfully it was sturdy plastic and wouldn't get ruined. They climbed in their respective doors at the same time and regarded each other silently for a moment.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," he said gruffly. Pulling a U-turn, he made his way in the opposite direction of the school.

"School is the other way, Noah," she reminded lightly.

"I know, but you're soaked to the skin," he pointed out. "Can't have you getting laryngitis on us before Regionals," he shrugged. "Besides, we're already late. Might as well let you get into some dry clothes."

Rachel smiled at his thoughtfulness. It was times like this that she really wanted to believe Noah had some sort of feelings for her. The ones she had for him had never diminished but were simply put on a backburner after his rejection. She was still deep in her thoughts when he pulled up to the Berry house.

"By the way, why were you walking in the first place?" he stopped her with a question before she could get out.

"My car won't start, and Mike had to go to his sister's school for show-and-tell so I decided to walk," she explained. "I didn't know it was going to rain."

"You could've called me, you know," he said quietly.

"No, I didn't know that," she replied just as quietly before jumping out of the truck and running for her front door.

Puck sighed as he leaned his head on the cool glass. He didn't know what to do about Rachel. He still really liked her, although this was the first time in awhile he'd actually done something to remotely act like it. Besides, he still didn't know what was going on with Rachel and Mike. She had said before that they were just friends, but they did spend an awful lot of time with each other. He just didn't know. He was shaken from his reverie when the passenger door slammed.

"Of course, when I get into dry clothes, it stops raining," Rachel sighed exasperatedly.

He chuckled as he drank in the sight of her. She had thrown her wet hair up in a messy bun with two electric blue chopsticks. She wore a bright blue top with a scoop neck with a faded denim skirt. Complete with her tan gladiator sandals, Rachel Berry was looking hot. He gave her a lazy smirk as he pulled the truck into gear and backed out of her driveway.

"Looking good, Berry," he commented nonchalantly.

Even without looking at her, he knew a blush had crept onto her cheeks. "Thank you, Noah," she replied politely.

The trip to school was made in silence, but it wasn't awkward, thank goodness. Rachel thanked Puck again for the ride and moved to exit the cab when he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I'll take a look at your car this afternoon if you want," he offered sincerely.

Rachel blinked at his words and nodded gratefully. "Okay," she accepted.

Puck took a deep breath before getting out. Maybe this was a step in the right direction.

* * *

Mike smiled knowingly as Puck informed him that Rachel was catching a ride home with him so he could look at her car. It was obvious that Puck still had the wrong idea about Mike and Rachel; Mike wasn't being friends with Rachel in order to make Puck jealous by any means. He couldn't help if Puck kept making the wrong assumptions on his own. Rachel snuck a smile at Mike, who winked at her in encouragement. It was about time those two crazy kids had worked things out.

Puck took Rachel home as promised and immediately set to inspecting her car. After a few minutes, he realized her headlights had been switched to the "on" position.

"Your battery is dead, Berry," he explained. "I think you might have left your lights on," he said, motioning to the switch on her steering wheel.

"Oh no," she groaned, slapping her hand against her forehead. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Hey, it's okay, Rach," Puck soothed. "It wouldn't be the first time this has ever happened to someone." She smiled weakly at him, and he continued, "Listen, I've got jumper cables in my truck. I'll jump you off, and then we'll go get you a battery."

"Really?" she searched for reassurance.

"Sure, come on," he nodded over to his truck.

Puck instructed Rachel on how to attach the clamps to each terminal on the battery. Then, he started his truck. After a few tries, Rachel's tiny car came to life. She squealed and jumped up and down excitedly as Puck got back out of his truck to walk back to her. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug, but before he could even return it, she jumped back, clearly embarrassed.

She cleared her throat nervously, "Oh! Um, so, it worked. Great! Thank you."

Puck badly wanted to tease her for being at a loss for words, but he knew she was just flustered for having hugged him impulsively. So, he smirked at her and said, "No problem, Berry. Let's just get you a new battery."

Puck directed her to the nearest auto parts shop and found the battery she needed. Rachel made her purchase, and they drove back to Rachel's house. Puck installed her new battery in no time. Rachel watched him from the front porch; she was pretty sure her eyes glazed over at the sight of his back and shoulder muscles as he worked over her car. Then, Puck straightened up and shut the front hood. He wiped his greasy hands on a towel and then slung it over his shoulder. He flashed Rachel a quick smile as he sauntered up to her.

"There you go, ma'am," he teased, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat.

Rachel giggled as she stood on the middle step. Even two steps above him, he was still taller. She noticed he had a smudge of grease on his cheek so she reached for the towel and wiped it off gently. His eyes never left hers as she completed the motion. There was something almost intimate about her actions, and it was as if time had slowed down just a fraction. They stared at one another, unsure of what to say. A charge of electricity filled the space around them, and a flush filled her cheeks as Rachel realized Puck had instinctively stepped closer to her. She swallowed roughly and placed the towel gently back on his shoulder, then she placed her hand on the spot just above his heart. Leaning over, she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you for all of your help today, Noah," she said sweetly.

He took the chance and placed his hand over hers and rubbed it with his thumb. "You're welcome."

"Well, I'd better get inside. My fathers will be home soon," she explained.

She said she was leaving, yet they continued to stand in their same position: hand over hand over heart, neither one speaking.

Reluctantly, Puck let his hand drop from hers. "Yeah, my mom is probably wondering where I am," he murmured.

"Good night, Noah," she called out to him as he got into his truck.

As she watched him pull away, she leaned on the doorjamb, breathing heavily and wondering what just happened between them.

* * *

The next day at school, Puck decided to man up and talk to Rachel. He planned on apologizing for running out that day when he should have stayed and kissed her till the sun came up. (And if he could somehow use those words exactly, he was pretty sure she'd melt and he'd be golden).

It took him the whole day to work up the nerve to do it. Hey, he said he was gonna man up; he didn't specify a timeframe for it. He found her at her locker right before seventh period. He shuffled up to her and cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up and gave him a genuine smile, one that he hadn't seen in awhile and had begun to miss, if he was being honest. He took that as a good sign.

"Hey," he greeted her, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hello, Noah," she returned shyly.

"Look, I've wanted to talk to you for awhile. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he rushed on. He was never too good at apologizing. "It's just that I really care about you, and it kinda freaked me out."

Rachel nodded solemnly as she tried to comprehend his words. "I freaked you out, or you liking me freaked you out?"

Puck was stunned by her question. How was he supposed to answer that? There was no good response. "Um? I don't know?" he admitted.

"Oh," Rachel answered, before turning back to her locker.

"Please look at me, Rachel," Puck pleaded gently.

She turned slowly as he took a step forward, effectively trapping her against her locker.

"I'd really like a do-over of that day, Rach," he whispered gutturally.

Rachel felt her cheeks heat up at the seduction of his voice. He was so close that she could just lean up a little farther and kiss him. But no, she resolved herself. She made the move the last time; now it was his turn. Just as he was leaning in to close the distance between their lips, a shrill voice interrupted them.

"There you are," Natalie cooed, completely unaware of the moment she just disrupted. "I thought I was going to have to be alone for seventh period, and you know what a shame that would have been," she whispered alluringly. Then she grabbed Puck by the collar and planted a big kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

Puck had no idea what had just happened, but he saw Natalie's mouth come closer, and over her head, he saw Rachel's eyes fill with shock and pain before she turned and ran away. Puck unceremoniously pushed Natalie away from him. Her face twisted in contempt.

"I won't be needing you anymore. We're done," he said in the most Puckish voice he could muster, when all he wanted to do was rid his throat of the bile that had formed. He had been so close to getting Rachel back, and he just screwed it up.

Chasing off in the direction Rachel went, Puck searched all of her usual haunts. She was nowhere to be found. He knew she had a free period, and she would never skip school, but he just couldn't find her. And he really, _really_ needed to find her.

* * *

Rachel rushed down the hallway to get away from Puck as quickly as she could. She mentally smacked herself. How could she have been so stupid to think that what he had said was true? He had been about to kiss her, and so help her, she would've let him. She entered an empty classroom in the east wing and pulled out her phone. Slinking down into the corner behind the desk, she sent a text to the only person she could trust.

**Rachel:** [I need your help.]

**Mike:** [r u ok? Where r u??]

**Rachel:** [science lab in east wing]

**Mike:** [be right there]

After seeing his response, Rachel dropped her phone beside her and allowed the sobs to wrack her body. She felt betrayed and used, and not for the first time, completely unwanted. She heard the door open and felt Mike's strong arms wrap around her tiny frame. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder, not saying a word, just stroking her head with one hand and rubbing soothing circles on her back with the other. When her tears finally subsided, Rachel hiccupped loudly, causing Mike to chuckle.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"What happened?" he asked, voice full of concern for his best friend.

Rachel took a deep, cleansing breath before launching into the story. She was rambling so fast that Mike only heard snippets but he did recognize the words _Noah_, _apology_, _almost kissed_, and _some Cheerio_ from her teary-eyed explanation. Mike sighed as his heart clenched for Rachel. Puck had really done a number on her this time. Part of Mike wanted to punch the sucker in the gut for hurting Rachel, but the other part wanted to just knock some sense into Puck for continually screwing up every shot he was given with her. When will that guy learn that Rachel could be the best thing to ever happen to him? Mike sighed again, knowing that Puck had probably already realized it, but because of his emotionally stunted ways, he couldn't figure out what to do about it.

"Give me your keys," Mike instructed as he stood, pulling them both up off the ground.

Rachel handed them over between sobs, and she allowed herself to be led by Mike to her car.

"Will you drive?" she asked hoarsely.

"Of course," he nodded. He helped her in the car, and dashed over to the driver's side.

They rode in silence save for Rachel's quiet sniffles, and before she knew it, they were taking an unexpected turn.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"Blockbuster," Mike answered. "We're renting a stupid movie and going to laugh away these tears, okay?" he grinned at her.

"Okay," she complied. "Can we stop at Baskin Robbins on the way home too?"

"Heck yes, we can!" Mike exclaimed before ruffling Rachel's hair fondly.

She smiled at his excitement and nestled back into her seat. No more tears, she promised herself.

* * *

It was 8:30 before Puck gathered up his wits enough to go apologize to Rachel. He thought about calling or texting her, but an apology of this proportion probably needed to be done in person. So, he drove over to Berry's and rang the doorbell.

Mike answered the door, eyeing Puck suspiciously.

Of course, he would be over here comforting Rachel, Puck thought. Rolling his eyes, Puck ran his hand wearily down his cheek. He wanted to talk to Rachel, but he couldn't do that if Mike was there. He knew coming here was a mistake.

"Look, uh, don't tell Berry I was here," he said gruffly as he turned to leave.

"But, Puck, I'm not–" Mike started, but Puck didn't want to hear it.

"Just do me one favor and _don't_ say anything, okay, Chang?" he threatened.

"Okay, Puck," Mike said, shaking his head sadly as he closed the door. Once again, Puck was letting the wrong assumption get in the way of making things rights. But, Mike couldn't help him if he refused to be helped.

"Who was at the door, Mike?" Rachel asked, dishing out some rainbow sherbet from the quart she just bought.

"Um, no one," Mike said resignedly.

But Rachel heard the loud rumbling of a truck that could only belong to Noah, so she knew Mike was just trying to protect her. Still, she couldn't help the twinge in her heart at the fact that Puck came all the way to her house to talk (and hopefully apologize).

They settled themselves on the couch to watch the movie. Rachel's fathers were on a long weekend trip to Cincinnati, and since it was Friday, Mike's curfew wasn't until much later, so they planned on watching _The Hangover_ (Mike's choice) and _Roman Holiday_ (Rachel's choice) before the night's end.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Rachel asked suddenly, curling her feet under the cushion Mike sat on.

"Of course you can, Short Stuff," Mike answered, gently tossing a popcorn kernel at her face.

"I think I'm in love with Noah," she said quietly.

"I figured," he joked, waggling his eyebrows, earning a shove from Rachel. A few moments of silence passed before Mike spoke again. "You know, I was thinking about that," he said sagely. "Maybe you should talk to Puck about how you feel."

"No," Rachel said firmly.

"No?" Mike parroted. "Why not?"

Rachel sighed as she sat up straighter in order to take a handful of Mike's popcorn. "Because, contrary to the independent woman image I project, I'm very old-fashioned about romance," she stated matter-of-factly. "I'm tired of being the pursuer. I want to be pursued."

Mike could understand that, but it _was_ Puck they were talking about. "Yeah, but I don't think Puck will get that," he pointed out.

"I know," she sighed gently.

"You know?" Mike repeated.

Rachel giggled at the look of surprise on his face. "Yes," she concluded. "I'll just have to wait and see how it goes."

Mike looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Rachel could tell he was clearly unhappy with her decision, but she was thankful he didn't press it.

Just as he was about to turn on the movie, Rachel spoke up again. "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my friend in all this," she smiled.

"Aw, no problem, Rach. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he teased. "You're a really cool chick, Rayberry. I'm just sorry it took me so long to see that."

Hearing him say that made Rachel smile widely and shift her position so she snuggled into Mike's side. He, in turn, slung his arm on her shoulder and played absently with her hair. There wasn't even anything flirty about their positions; just two friends being comfortable and enjoying each other's company. It was nice, being with a friend like this and not worrying about awkward or unknown feelings. She trusted Mike more than anyone other than her fathers. And for that, she was ever so grateful.

* * *

Two weeks later, Puck still hadn't gotten a chance to apologize. He had sent her silent apologies in Glee. He'd left her a dozen texts. He had tried multiple times to talk to her, but Mike seemed to always whisk her away every time he sensed Puck getting too close. Sometimes, it was like they'd disappear into thin air. What was Mike, some kind of freaking ninja or something? It was getting pretty frustrating.

He finally cornered her the day before the Spring Talent Show. She was heading to the auditorium for dress rehearsal.

"Rachel!" he called out as he jogged to her.

"Oh! Noah, hi," she said politely, although it was clear from her tone of voice she'd rather not be talking to him.

"Rachel, I wanted to apologize," he stated. "Again," he tacked on. "I really screwed up, but I'm sorry. Natalie was a mistake, but that's so over."

Rachel looked up at him and shook her head. It hurt so much to avoid him, but it hurt worse to talk to him. "Look, Noah, if you say you're sorry, then I accept your apology," she said carefully. He breathed a slight sigh of relief, but she continued, "But I can't be with you when there are all these random girls throwing themselves at you."

Puck inwardly groaned, "Babe, there will always be random girls throwing themselves at me!"

Her eyes flashed with hurt and disgust, and he just knew those were the wrong words to say. Geez, could he screw this up _any_ worse? _Apparently_.

"But I don't want them," he amended quickly. "I only want you."

Puck reached over and grabbed her hand. He began rubbing circles over her knuckles, and Rachel knew if she didn't get away then, she would never do it. She stared at their twined fingers for a moment before gently wrenching her hand from his.

"I'll believe that when I see it, Noah," she said sadly, before scurrying to the auditorium, once again leaving a frustrated Puck behind.

* * *

Mike and Rachel patiently waited their turn to rehearse their number. There were quite a few people who had signed up for the show, and Rachel was pleasantly surprised. She had a feeling this would be a good fundraiser for New Directions. Finally, it was their turn. As the two teens sang and danced, Brittany and Santana watched from the wings.

"It's not fair," Brittany pouted. "Mike is supposed to be mine. I want him back."

Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, Brittany? Are you ever going to shut up about that?" she snapped. "Because he was right, you know. You made your choice." She stared down Brittany who was watching her with confused eyes. "Not that I'm not happy about it," Santana quipped, "but a girl could get pretty insecure by the way you're talking."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Santana," Brittany gushed, hugging Santana tightly. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," Santana sighed. Oh the things she put up with for Brittany. She was about to say something else when a shriek sounded from onstage.

"Rach! You okay?" Mike asked worriedly as he stood by Rachel who was rubbing her side.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. "My depth perception just failed me, and I didn't realize how close Finn's drum set was to where I was dancing." She bent down to look at her side, and she realized her shirt has ripped. "Oh no!" she cried.

Santana and Brittany watched the scene unfold, and the Latina got a wicked idea.

"Brittany, you are going to love me," she stated sneakily. "I've just figured out a way we can embarrass RuPaul in front of the whole school."

Brittany squealed in excitement as Santana whispered the plot in the blonde's ear. Brittany nodded eagerly before skipping over to Rachel who was pacing the floor, wondering what to do about her costume.

"I can fix it for you," Brittany offered.

Rachel glanced up to find the two Cheerios who still made her life living hell. "Excuse me?"

"I said I can fix your shirt for you," Brittany repeated slowly as if she were talking to a child. And people thought _she_ was dumb. Ugh. "I'm a regular Betty Crocker," she mentioned proudly.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"I think she means Betsy Ross," Santana stepped in quickly.

"Yeah, totally," Brittany agreed before turning back to Santana quickly. "Wait, who's that?"

"Forget it, Britt," Santana sniped, effectively shutting Brittany up. "So, do you want us to fix your shirt before tomorrow or what, Manhands?"

Rachel was taken aback by their sudden willingness to help, and while she didn't trust them completely, she admitted it would be better than having to find a new shirt to wear.

"All right, if you think you can," she replied hesitantly. "Let me go get changed, and I'll bring it out to you."

Rachel changed back into her school clothes and neatly folded the torn shirt to give to Santana and Brittany. The Cheerios plastered on smiles as she handed over the attire.

"I have to thank you for doing this, Brittany," Rachel said. "It's so kind and selfless of you. I was not expecting to have been so clumsy. I'm just glad that I won't have to find another shirt to wear on such short notice; I bought this shirt specifically for the talent show, and it would be a shame for it to be ruined without me getting a chance to wear it," she finished her rambling with a mega-watt smile.

The Cheerios simply stared at her. "Whatever," Santana said rudely, and with that, she spun on her heel and stalked off. Brittany shrugged and skipped after Santana while stuffing Rachel's shirt haphazardly in her duffel bag.

Rachel stood in confusion as she watched them leave. Mike came up beside Rachel and hip-checked her, startling her out of her silence.

"Hey, Squirt," he said fondly. "What did they want?"

"Brittany is going to fix my shirt so I don't have to rearrange our costume ideas," Rachel replied.

"Huh," Mike murmured. "I didn't know she could sew."

"Me neither," Rachel shrugged.

Mike grabbed Rachel's bag along with his own, but couldn't shake the feeling that Brittany and Santana were setting Rachel up for something. He didn't have any proof, though, so he didn't want to worry Rachel by bringing up his concerns.

* * *

Mike dropped Rachel off at her house, stayed for dinner at her fathers' insistence, did his homework, and was about to crash in bed when his cell phone rang.

"'ello," he mumbled, already face-down on his pillow.

"I need your help," clipped the voice on the other end.

Mike groaned as he struggled to a sitting position. "Puck? Is that you, man?" he asked, throat already scratchy with sleep.

"Yeah, I've screwed up with Berry again, and every time I try to talk to her, you go all ninja on me, and make her disappear so I can't find her," Puck accused.

Mike chuckled lightly at Puck's assessment of the situation; of course, Puck would exaggerate it just so. "Puck, you know it's not like that," Mike exhaled heavily.

The line got really quiet, and Mike wasn't sure if Puck was still on the phone or not. "Puck?" Mike asked.

Another pregnant pause and then Puck spoke, "I just really like her, Mike. And I don't know what to do," Puck said, sounding uncharacteristically insecure. If only Mike could see him now, pacing his bedroom, practically pulling out his Mohawk in frustration.

"I don't know what to do for you, dude," Mike groaned.

"Well geez, dude, you're, like, her best friend!" Puck griped angrily. "I thought I called the office of supreme genius of all things Rachel Berry."

Mike sneered at Puck's attitude. "Sorry, man, but you've been transferred to the office of Too Frickin' Bad," he snapped back. He paused and then continued, "You really hurt Rachel."

"I know I did," Puck insisted, tossing his pillow onto his bed and punching it. "And every time I apologize, I keep screwing up. What do I do now?"

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes shut. He really didn't know what to do to help Puck. "Look, girls like Rachel Berry require grand gestures," he explained. "And since it's Rachel we're talking about here, it better be _really_ grand."

Puck considered what Mike said and understood what he meant. "Thanks man."

Just as Puck was about to hang up, he heard another long sigh on the other end. "Puck?" Mike spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me regret helping you fix things," he said.

"You won't. I promise," Puck said honestly.

Now all Puck had to do was come up with one freaking amazing grand gesture.

* * *

Rachel was pacing in the Glee room waiting for Santana and Brittany to show up with her shirt before the talent show started. She couldn't help but be flustered; she was nervous about their performance, and on top of that, she saw Puck on his way to the auditorium. He looked so genuinely sorry that she wanted to just run up to him and hold him tightly. She didn't know why she kept pushing him away, but she just kept telling herself she needed time.

Mike saw Rachel talking to herself and breathing deeply when he entered the room. He came up behind her and tickled her sides to loosen her up a bit. "You ready, Superstar?" he teased.

Rachel whipped around so quickly that her hair flipped into his mouth which he made a big show of spitting out. She giggled at his antics. "Yes, I'm ready, Mike, but I would feel much better if the girls would get here soon with my shirt," she admitted.

"Oh, take a chill pill, Manhands," Santana said as she came in, ignoring the heated glare Mike sent her way. "Your shirt's right here, good as new," she said, grinning slyly at Brittany.

Brittany skipped over and placed a plastic bag in Rachel's hands. "I didn't want it to get dirty," she smiled saccharinely.

"That is very thoughtful of you," Rachel smiled hesitantly.

The Cheerios just rolled their eyes and flounced out of the room. Mike and Rachel exchanged a confused glance but shrugged it off quickly. Rachel reached into the bag and pulled out what she assumed was her black fitted sleeveless shirt with metallic treble and base clefs put together to make a heart. She'd once seen a tattoo like that and decided if she ever got a tattoo it would be of that. So Rachel was definitely horrified that the shirt she was expecting was not the one in the bag. Well, it was her shirt, but it was ripped worse than before. There were so many slits made all over the shirt that it looked like Wolverine had slashed his claws into it. Rachel wasn't even sure she could get it on without showing any of her lady parts.

"Oh no," she gasped.

Mike's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Rachel's shirt. "I can't believe they would do that!" he growled. "That's it. I'm going to talk some sense into those girls!"

He turned to stalk out of the room, but Rachel caught his arm. "Mike, please, don't," she pleaded.

"Why not, Rachel?" Mike's eyes flashed. "Why do you let them torture you like that?"

Rachel shrugged helplessly. "Because it won't change anything."

"But Rachel," he tried.

"Mike, I know you are protective of me, and I really appreciate it," Rachel smiled gently. "But, Brittany and Santana are always going to act this way. It's easier just not to provoke them. Please."

Mike shifted his weight on either foot repeatedly as if he still wanted to bolt. Finally, he relented. "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Mike," Rachel said graciously.

"But what are you going to do about your shirt?" he asked nervously. "The show starts in a half hour."

Rachel bit her lip as she considered her choices. "Well, I'm sure the girls were hoping to embarrass me by making my shirt completely unwearable," she hesitated, "but what if I wore it anyway?" she finished with a wicked grin.

"But can you wear that without showing all your, you know, goodies?" Mike stuttered, waving his hand in the general area of Rachel's chest.

"With my black sports bra, yes," Rachel decided triumphantly.

Mike shook his head in disbelief at how well Rachel was taking this. "Okay, if you say so, Rach," he grinned.

Just then, Artie poked his head in to give them a five-minute call.

"Thank you, five!" Rachel called out as he wheeled away.

"Five?" Mike questioned.

"It's a theatre thing," she smiled. "Let's go! I've still got to change!"

Rachel grabbed Mike's hand, and they jogged toward the auditorium, taking a quick stop for Rachel to duck into the bathroom and change her shirt. When she came back out, she had her short black leather jacket zipped up all the way so the shirt couldn't even be seen.

"I thought you were going to wear the shirt?" Mike clarified.

"Oh I am," Rachel replied. "One doesn't show her cards until she has a full house," she winked.

Mike followed her to the wings of the stage, trying not to laugh at the innuendo he wasn't sure she meant to make.

* * *

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to William McKinley's first annual Spring Talent Show!" Mr. Schuester greeted the crowd excitedly. "I'm your host for this evening, Will Schuester!"

"Now, wait just a second there, William," a voice from offstage called out.

Everyone backstage and most of the people in the audience groaned when they realized Sue Sylvester was making her way onto the stage. From the look on Mr. Schue's face, it was pretty clear this was _not_ a part of the show.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun hosting by yourself tonight, did ya, Will?" she asked with a faux cheerful attitude.

Will held the mic away from his face before he spoke quietly. "What are you doing here, Sue?" Will asked out of the side of his gritted smile.

"Just helping you out, Buddy," Sue shot back.

"Heh heh heh," Mr. Schue chuckled nervously. "Well, that's great, Sue! Everyone give it up for Sue Sylvester!" he exclaimed with strained enthusiasm.

"Thank you, Will. Now let's just hope these contestants have more talent than your hairdresser does at making you look straight," Sue cracked.

Rachel's heart went out to poor Mr. Schue. It would figure Coach Sylvester would try to pull something to ruin their fundraiser. Mike patted her on the shoulder as they watched the first half of the acts. Turns out, there was a variety of talents hidden within the walls of WMHS—jugglers, dancers, impressionists, even a flaming baton twirler. All the while, Rachel couldn't help but wonder why the Glee kids were at the bottom of the food chain, and the girl with buck teeth who could whistle in harmony with herself had never gotten a slushie facial before. Soon, it was time for Rachel and Mike to go on.

"Hey Will, I think it's time to return the thing on your head back into the wilderness," joked Sue.

Continuing to ignore Sue's remarks, Will introduced Mike and Rachel's duet. "Now here with a song and dance number sure to get everyone in the groove–"

"Rachel Berry and Other Asian!" Sue broke in.

"Mike Chang!" Will shouted over the laughter before shooting daggers at Sue.

Mike and Rachel took their places onstage, rolling their eyes at the stupid nickname he'd have to live with from Sue. Rachel was excited about the song she and Mike had chosen. It was fun and flirty, and it gave Mike the chance to shine with his amazing dance skills. It didn't hurt that she felt the song was mildly appropriate in meaning for her and Noah too. He had this way about him; he could charm the pants off her (not literally, mind you), just so much so that she couldn't get enough of him. Then, in the next breath, he'd be so idiotic that she had had enough of him. She supposed she was the same way. He'd said time and time again there was only so much Crazy Berry he could handle. Of course, the way he'd said it made it sound like a come-on so she never quite knew how to take his words. Nonetheless, it was always one step forward, and two steps back dance with them, and frankly? She was tired of dancing.

She took a deep breath as Mike began to slide and sing around her.

**Now as the summer fades,  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type,  
But I can make you sway.  
It makes you burn to learn,  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun  
**

Rachel stepped out of her frozen pose and began slipping the jacket off each arm before throwing it to the wings where Brittany and Santana were staring pissed with their mouths opened like codfish. Whistles of appreciation were heard in the audience, causing Rachel to smirk proudly as she sang her part.

_Now you've gone somewhere else far away  
I don't know if I will find you_  
**(Find you, find you) **

She snuck behind Mike and sang in his ear. _  
But you feel my breath on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you_  
**(Right behind you)  
**  
**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**  
_(Coming back for more)  
_**And I feel a little better than I did before  
**_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**_

Mike popped and locked around Rachel as she sang the next verse.

_Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in.  
_**I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin  
**

_It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man  
_**I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am**

**Now you've gone somewhere else far away  
I don't know if I will find you**  
_(Find you, find you)  
_**But you feel my breath on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you  
**_(Right behind you)  
_  
**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**  
_(Coming back for more)  
_**And I feel a little better than I did before  
**_**If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**_

Mike backed Rachel across the stage.

**Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
**

Rachel set her hand on Mike's chest, playfully pushing him back toward the middle of the stage.

_Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Torture me by taking your time  
_**(Torture me, torture me)  
**  
_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
__**If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**_  
**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**  
_(Coming back for more)  
__**And I feel a little better than I did before**  
(Did before)  
__**If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight  
**_

* * *

Puck had to admit he was impressed. The song was not blatantly sexual, but it was a heck of a lot more risqué than anything he expected to come out of Rachel Berry's mouth. And the way she looked tonight… In her ripped up shirt and short skirt with the black knee high boots, she was so hot that he wanted to rush onstage and kiss her senseless (after he punched Mike in the face for dancing so close with her. Choreography, schmoreography, whatever).

What was it about her? She was constantly doing things that surprised him. She was always pushing him to be a better person. She was always determined to be the best. She was just so sweet and kind and caring, but she was feisty and daring and bold. That's why he loved her. Wait. Love? Puck squirmed in his seat. He had no idea why those thoughts had just assaulted him. He wrestled with those thoughts for a few minutes, before it hit him like a freight train. He loved her. Well, duh, Puck groaned. He knew what he needed to do, and that involved a grand gesture he hadn't figured out yet.

* * *

Rachel was jittery after her performance with Mike. She always had adrenaline rushes after a show or routine, but this was different. She felt like something was going to happen, and it felt good. She and Mike headed out the side of the auditorium so they could come back in and grab seats in the audience for the last part of the show. To no one's surprise, Brittany and Santana were standing at the entrance with their arms crossed. Mike gripped Rachel a little closer, but Rachel's squeezed his hand in confidence.

It was Santana who broke the silent stare down. "Nicely played, RuPaul," she smirked, with almost a glint of admiration in her eyes.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel returned smugly before slipping past the two Cheerios without another word. Then, she popped her head back out the auditorium door. "Oh, and you girls owe me a new shirt."

* * *

The show was winding down when Mr. Schuester abruptly left the stage and came back quickly to whisper something to Sue.

"Well, folks," he explained. "It looks like we have one latecomer for our last act of the show tonight."

"Yes, the boy with the hairstyle almost as heinous as my co-host's," Sue gestured to Will, "Noah Puckerman!"

Rachel gasped as she saw Puck take his guitar and a stool out to the center of the stage. He plucked a few strings before looking out into the audience. He scanned the crowd and found the person he was searching for. Puck locked eyes with Rachel, and her breath caught in her throat at the intensity of the look he sent her.

_I always played you songs to say  
What I never could  
Other people say it better  
Say it better than I would  
But for every word left unsaid  
I thought you understood  
O-o-oh yeah_

_It's easier to kiss you  
Than to tell you how I feel  
Oh and I don't want to lose you  
But you can't see that through your tears  
You're saying that I hurt you  
But I had no idea_

_I'm doing the best a man can  
But you don't believe, believe that I am_

_Just cause you say it's so  
Doesn't make it so  
Saying I don't show  
What I'm feeling for you  
I'd rather shut my mouth  
Than spell it out  
There's no doubt  
When it's written all over my face  
_

_What you want me to say that I don't say?  
What you want when it's written all over my face?  
If you want, we can talk about it all day  
But what's to say when it's written all over my face?_

_You're not one of my boys  
You can't get inside my mind  
I'm not one of your girlfriends  
Who's gonna see it from your side_

He smirked at Mike on that line.

"Hey!" Mike said in indignation.

"Shush," Rachel silenced him with a slash of her hand, her starry eyes never once leaving Puck's face.

_What you lay on the table  
Well, I choose to keep inside_

_I'm doing the best a man can  
But you don't believe, believe that I am_

_Just cause you say it's so  
Doesn't make it so  
Saying I don't show  
What I'm feeling for you  
I'd rather shut my mouth  
Than spell it out  
There's no doubt  
When it's written all over my face_

_What you want me to say that I don't say?  
What you want, when it's written all over my face?  
If you want, we can talk about it all day  
But what's to say when it's written all over my face?  
When it's written all over my face  
When it's written all over my face_

_There's nothing wrong but communication  
It's just a problem of our own creation  
Sometimes love gets lost in translation_

_Yeah, yeah  
_

_What you want me to say that I don't say?  
What you want when it's written all over my face?  
If you want, we could talk about it all day  
But what's to say when it's written all over my face?  
All over my face  
All over my face  
When it's written all over my face  
All over my face_

_There's nothing wrong but communication  
It's just a problem of our own creation  
Sometimes love gets lost in translation_

_But it's written all over my face_

He had to add that last line, not only because the original song faded out, but also because it was the one point he wanted to drive home to Rachel. He was no good with words, but hopefully she'd be able to read into the song anyway.

As Rachel watched Noah sing, the feelings she knew she had for him came back to hit her full force. It was then that she realized she had been wrong the whole time when she told him she'd believe his feelings when she saw them. Because she had been blind and he'd been showing it the whole time; she just didn't know what she was looking for.

She replayed every moment in her mind trying to see what she missed or possibly misread. She saw flashes of "Sweet Caroline" and how he smiled and never took his eyes off of her. She saw him after he got slushied and the sorrow that filled his eyes when he apologized for ever doing it to her. She saw the wall he built around himself when she broke up with him the first time on the bleachers; he had tried to hide his hurt but she realized now that he probably wouldn't have broken up with her like he claimed. Then, she remembered the more recent looks he gave her: the sly grins he gave her when they were getting to know each other, the stolen glances she would catch from across the choir room, the mixture of jealousy and hurt on his face when she was with Mike, the tenderness when he fixed her car, the regret immediately after Natalie kissed him. But most of all was the look on his face at that very moment while he sang. His eyes were silently pleading with her to understand his meaning, but there was more. There was some kind of light in his eyes she'd never seen before. The realization hit her right between the eyes. He was in love with her.

It was just like his song was saying: it was written all over his face. Rachel was just now seeing it, and it filled her heart fully. She had finally admitted to herself that she loved him, and to finally understand that he loved her too was almost more than she could handle.

She rushed to the stage door of the auditorium to find Puck. Mike wasn't sure if Rachel was upset or happy, but if the look on her face as Puck sang was any indication, they would be making up (and out) in no time. Still, he ran after her so he could stay close by, just in case he'd misread her looks.

Rachel was in the wings by the time Puck finished his song. She had a whole speech running through her brain to say to him, but he beat her to it.

"Look, Rachel, I don't know how to be a boyfriend because I've never been a real one before," he explained. "I don't even know if I'd be any good at it. I mean, I probably would because I'm a stud, and face it, I'm good at everything," he stopped and saw she was giggling at him for rambling. "So yeah, I'm not so sure about the whole being a boyfriend thing. But I want to try. Only with you. I'll try because I love you. And being your boyfriend would mean you're my girlfriend."

Rachel smiled so brightly, she felt her face might split in too. Looping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down for a kiss. After too-short of a taste, she pulled back slightly to speak against his lips, "I love you too, Noah."

Puck growled happily at her declaration and dipped his head to claim her lips again. His fingers teased the rips in her shirt as she moaned quietly into his mouth. He pulled her closer and made a mental note to make her promise she would never throw this shirt away.

While they were caught up in their displays of affection, they faintly heard Mr. Schue thanking the audience for attending the fundraiser. "Thank you all for showing your support this evening. Since this is a fundraiser and not a competition, there are no official winners," he started.

Mike bounced onstage and interrupted, "Yeah, but if there were, it'd definitely be these two," as he playfully pulled back the curtain to reveal Puck and Rachel kissing.

Rachel pulled away, clearly embarrassed as she hid her flushed face in Puck's chest. "Oh Noah, how embarrassing."

He bent to catch her ear, "Aww just let 'em look." She glanced up to find him smirking at her. Then, he cupped her face in his hands, looked at her, and said seriously, "I love you, Rach."

She covered his hands with her own and gave them a squeeze. Then, she moved her hands to lightly caress his cheeks, jaw, eyelids, and forehead. As she traced his lips with a feather-light touch, she smiled and whispered just before crashing her lips to his, "I know. I can see it on your face."

**

* * *

Songs: "If I Never See Your Face Again" (Maroon 5, the version featuring Rihanna) and "Written All Over My Face" (Kris Allen) … I just realized both songs had **_**face**_** in the title…hmmm weird. lol **

**Please remember, R&R = Love! :o)  
**


End file.
